Die Drachenblut Agentur
by Signore della Morte
Summary: Una Agencia de asesinos que recorre el mundo, sus lideres son dos chicas, Mari y Mirime Nakahara, asesoradas por un jefe, quien les prohibe todo contacto con la sociedad y con los sentimientos que esto conlleva... Sin embargo, ha llegado un nuevo integran


_**Die Drachenblut Agentur Cap 1: La ciudad del silencio  
**_

* * *

Poca luz dejaba ver el manto de nieve que cubría la ciudad de Tokyo, pocas horas antes de que saboreara el anochecer. El viento soplaba de forma normal, pero su edor no era el común y característico de aquella fría enredadera de edificios y entes que caminaban de un lado para otro con la mirada perdida. Entre toda la confución que las anticipadas luces de neon causaban a la mirada, una joven figura se deslizaba audaz entre la gente. Kagome, una estudiante de secundaria, de apariencia bella y esbelta, dirigíase con raudo paso a su hogar. Como era costumbre, había de tomar el camino del parque central para poder llegar a tiempo a su morada. Un parque cubierto de hojas de distintos matices y formas, en el cual se mezclaban las luces naturales de la tarde y las de los focos artificiales, separados por amplios pasadizos de tierra, que parecieran no tener fin. Más allá de un par de metros hacia los costados del camino del parque no podían verse más que las siluetas de los espíritus de aquellos inmóviles árboles a los cuales acariciaba el invierno con manos de hielo y soledad.  
  
Continuaba confiada y segura como siempre la joven Kagome su ruta por el parque, mientras observaba con angustia los copos de nieve que caían a su alrededor trémula y tímidamente. En sus ojos había algo de nostalgia por las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Su corazón pedíale a gritos que mirase atrás en el tiempo, y que volviese sus ojos a los de su espíritu, inténsamente marcado por Inu Yasha, al cual debía la vida y el corazón. Los ojos brillábanle de especial forma cuando en ellos se dilucidaba la forma del hanyou por el cual perdía la razón.  
  
El tiempo pasaba y avanzaba conforme los pasos de Kagome se perdían en la noche del camino. La oscuridad besaba su cara lentamente, pero la joven no perdía compostura; estaba acostumbrada. El viento de pronto comenzó a soplar con violencia y estrepitosa inconformidad para con la calma de la figura que circundaba la blanca noche del parque. El frío se hacía prominente a medida de que la soledad cerraba el camino de la calma de la joven estudiante.  
  
Kagome se veía asustada, aunque intentaba no parecerlo. En sus ojos se divisaba el temor de encontrarse sola y desprotegida, en medio de la noche. Miraba impacible a sus alrededores, más solo podía toparse con nieve y oscuridad, y leves sonidos de urbanización. Sentíase observada, y no erraba, pues silenciosos ojos atravesaban la noche para toparse con ella, en la distancia.  
  
Sobre la corniza de una fría momia de concreto que alzábase sobre la oscura cara de la noche, erguíanse dos figuras, la primera, varonil y fornida, hallábase al lado de la segunda, un poco más baja que la primera, pero, evidentemente, femenina y agraciada.  
  
**??1: **sin su arco no es nada mas q una chica ordinaria... será un blanco facil-dibjando una sonrisa confiada en su rostro y dirigiendola al chico q se encontraba a su lado y aún miraba a la joven.-  
  
**??2: **Si es tan facil, ¿por que no dejas q Ryuji haga solo el trabajo? Necesita ganar experiencia, este es su primer trabajo- alzaba la voz una tercera figura, también hermosa y esbelta: mujer, claro, que acababa de aparecer junto a los dos jóvenes.  
  
**??1: **Necesita de alguien cn experiencia en su primera misión, además, será un placer personal matar a aquella jóven- con una voz suave y fría, la más baja de las sombras sonríe maliciosamente.  
  
Con mirada fría, y decidida, el jóven baja del edificio deslizándose por una corniza, y a medida de que baja comienza a recordar imágenes de su pasado: frías noches acurrucado al canto del abandono, la luz de la luna marchita y enjuta de sufrimiento, bañada en blanca en vírgen luz de congoja y soledad. Un pasado que con ahínco recuerda como una cadena de la cual desea desmembrarse. Como un cuchillo atraviesan, dolorosas, las imágenes del mundo gris y violento, cubierto de miradas sin sentido, reflejos inexplicables de amargura con sabor a infancias y despertares.  
  
Una vez abajo del monumento frío y estático, los tres jóvenes se separan, siguiendo el joven el camino del parque que hace pocos instantes recorriese la joven.  
  
Kagome, envuelta por el miedo de estar sin su guardián, lanza a correr sin dirección. Poco a poco se aleja del camino del parque y de la cordura, y comienza a extraviar su mirada en deseos de estar incosciente; sumida en brazos de la oscuridad vacía y húmeda. Su cuerpo comienza a despojarse de su mente, y corre insensatamente hacia doquiera que pose su atención: volviéndose loca estaba. Pronto se da cuenta de que no reconoce los trazos que dibujan su entorno, y las líneas que definen la desesperación que se ha ramificado en su semblante.En un instante de lucidez, logra mirar hacia atrás, solo para toparse con la figura del jóven que la sigue de cerca, Sus pupilas se contraen violentamente al ver que aquel muchacho, al cual la luz ahora logra definir, extrae de su abrigo un arma de alto calibre, y la apunta a la chica.  
  
**Kagome: **P..Por.. Por qué.. Q-qui... quien eres- balbusea, embriagada de miedo y desesperación. Lágrimas comienzan a brotar de aquellos ojos, brillantes como perlas, mas ahora vacíos por haber encontrado la muerte a manos de un muchacho.  
  
**Ryuji: **Nada personal, preciosa, tengo órdenes... me hubiera gustado jugar contigo un poco más, pero no se me ha permitido...  
  
La silueta se muestra bajo la luz del farol como un chico moreno bien parecido de cabello negro y liso hasta los hombros y brillantes ojos cafe, los cuales se encuentran especialmente delineados, haciendolos ver más penetrantes, viste unos elegantes pantalones negros y un abrigo largo del mismo color, debajo del cual sobresalen los vuelos de una camisa estilo gotico de cuello amplio.  
  
Kagome retrocede al ver la silueta masculina acercarse a paso calmado. El miedo la hace dar un paso en falso y resbalar en la nieve acumulada en el callejón. Con paso suave, commienza a acercarse el joven y se detiene a un par de pasos de Kagome.  
  
**Ryuji: **Levántate!- bramó -no me gusta ver como mi presa solloza su agonía-  
  
**Kagome: **Maldito- dijo sin levantar la mirada del piso, y con lluvia en los ojos; lluvia salada que manaba de su corazón.  
  
Su mundo y sus sueños viéronse aplacados por el tronar del martillo contra el casquillo de una bala, que impactó directamente entre su alegría y su bienestar, pues derrumbó mucho más que solo su cuerpo: su amor y su fe. Sólo quedaron sus sesos derramados en la nieve, que comenzaba a caer de forma continuadamente bella. El viento removía del cuerpo de Kagome los últimos recuerdos de felicidad y sus últimos deseos de vivir. Nada quedaba, sólo cuerpos inertes bañados por el blanco manto de la muerte, que usaba la nieve como mensajera. EL parque volvióse un ritual escarlata de pasión e impotencia, quedábanle solo unos instantes de paz, pues escuchábanse a lo lejos, mezcladas con la voz del destino, las sirenas de las patrullas. Humedad fue todo lo que podía sentirse en un aire plagado de deseos de venganza. Los insectos habían huído de aquel caos, pues sabían que la destrucción asola de cerca los pasos de Ryuji. Fríos y estáticos permanecían los árboles, los edificios, y los sentimientos del joven que valíase de sus habilidades para encarnar la desolación y el desastre, cautivado por ojos adolescentes.  
  
**??1: **Bien hecho- susurróle al joven una voz femenina, con tono seductor. El jóven ahogó una carcajada sonora y despreciativa. El viento había cesado ya su agónico lamento, y el aire danzaba tranquilo alrededor de la escena.  
  
Sin prestar atención a cuanto le rodeaba, una joven y esbelta silueta se acerca al muchacho, con paso firme y pausado. Cuando aquella mujer rozó la luz, pudiéronse distinguir sus rasgos: largo, liso y hermoso cabello, que hacía juego con sus ojos: brillantes perlas que colgaban de su rostro, tez lisa y tersa como la luna, brillante como su espíritu. Mas había algo en ella que incomodaba a las personas que por su lado pasaban: poseía una mirada fría y que dejaba entrever un pasado lleno de tristeza. Rasgos finos y hermosos perlaban su rostro y cuerpo, lo cual ya había llamado la atención de Ryuji, quien mirábale a los ojos, como buscando aquel extraviado fulgor de los ojos de esa mujer.  
  
**Ryuji: **No ha sido nada, Mari... solo estoy probando que soy digno de pertenecer a los tuyos. Aunque la decisión final la tienen tú y tu compañera. Sólo me he limitado a seguir vuestras órdenes lo mejor que he podido. Aunque no niego que siempre le imprimo mi toque a lo que hago. Espero que esto no cambie demasiado la decisión que pudieses haber tomado-.  
  
Mari. Aquel era el nombre que coronaba tal combinación de belleza y frialdad. Todo su cuerpo era una expresión de perfección y detallismo. Mas había algo en ella que incomodaba al joven: su temple. Aquel aire de tristeza y nostalgia que se escondía y desaparecía tras la hermosa máscara que ostentaba, orgullosa. No entendía bien el por qué, pero el joven, de una u otra forma, se sentía atraído por ella. Una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados fluían por sus venas, y detonaban que su corazón se acelerase notoriamente, a la vez que temblábale el pulso, mientras la mirada de aquella mujer le atravesaba el alma. Vestía un elegante corset negro con carmín, que realzaba sus atributos, haciendo casi imposible desviar la mirada de ellos; una falda negra, relativamente corta, pero bastante ajustada, con lo que hacía notar sus bellas caderas. Botas largas y hermosas, con amarras en la parte delantera, y guantes negros. Veíase hermosa, resplandeciente como estrella, a la luz de la luna.  
  
**Mari: **No, para nada. Me gustó mucho la forma en que terminaste las cosas... fue bastante... impresionante.. aunque, en lo personal, me gusta hacer sufrir a mis victimas antes de matarlas.  
  
Gemía en el interior de Ryuji un deseo por desentrañar el secreto de la mirada de Mari, y este impulso lo quemaba lenta y apasiblemente, haciendo que su mirada se desviara a ratos, arrastrándola suavemente por todo el cuerpo de aquella hermosa mujer. Poco a poco comenzaba a ser el hombre frío que representaba, pues sus ojos volviéronse vacíos y sin vida, como envueltos en una sombría capa de recuerdos arrancados de la soledad. Parecíale todo igual, pues, una vez más, recordaba con ahínco y desdeño su pasado, al cual remitíase cada vez que podía, para poder alimentarse de odio y dolor. Su mente se transformaba en una trampa llena de infiernos de calcinante ira y desconsuelo, rojos odios y azufres congojas.  
  
Debemos reconocer que es un lindo cuadro, hermana, me gusta la nieve teñida de sangre.  
**Mari: **tu y tu afan de llegar al ultimo, Mirime **Mirime: **Digamos q me gusta ver los trabajos terminados...  
  
Junto a Mari, bajo el farol, aparece la segunda chica, de tez pálida, cabello negro ondulado y ojos color violeta. Viste un corset negro y una falda hasta la rodilla del mismo color, todo esto cubierto por una capa, siempre del mismo tono.  
  
Sentíanse cada vez más cerca las sirenas de las patrullas, lo cual distrajo la atención del muchacho, y lo hizo salir de su profundo trance. El viento había ya disminuído su ira y su cantar replegábase al olvido. La nieve comenzaba a caer con mayor ímpetu y fuerza, como frío lamento por la muerte de la joven. Cuanto rodeaba a ambos jóvenes era oscuridad y el silencio ávidamente roto por las sirenas, cansadas de aullar y anunciar el inminente desastre. La ciudad habíase despertado de su sueño.  
  
**Mirime: **Vámonos de aquí. Este lugar se llenará de policías...  
  
Mirimë da la espalda a la pareja, dejando ver una larga cola de tul, lo q hace parecer q usa una falda mucho mas larga. Tras ella caminan Mari y Ryuji, perdiéndose en la leve nevazón q acababa de comenzar.  
  
**Ryuji: **me tomé la libertad de conseguirme un transporte... aunque creo q tendremos un problema ¡siganme!  
  
El joven comenzó a desviarse del camino principal del parque, esquivando árboles y sombras a su paso, y se adentró en la espesidad de los árboles. LLegados a un claro, cerca del lago, Ryuji se detuvo, y comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, como buscando algo entre los labios de la noche. EL lugar era espacioso: un enorme claro desde el cual se divisaba el lago, enorme y oscuro espejo en el cual la luna se miraba, vanidosa; y el resto del parque, a continuación del lago. El viento silbaba fuertemente, y se llevaba con él las miradas de la noche.  
  
**Ryuji: **Creo que se ha retrasado un poco...  
  
No alcanzó a terminar la frase cuando una luz salida de la nada les cegó. Un foco resplandeciente y el ruido de un motor llamó la atención de Mari, quien se hallaba absorta en pensamientos de cómo decirle a su hermana mayor lo diestro y preparado de su nuevo aprendíz.  
  
**??3: **Ryu-san!  
  
Claramente se distinguía en el matiz de ésta la fineza característica de una fémina, la cual parecía conocer al joven. Al momento que le vió, comenzó a hacerle señas con las manos, a modo de saludo.  
  
Ryuji esbozó una sonrisa que ni Mari ni Mirime conocían: irradiaba calidez y amor. Una faceta desconocida para ellas se le presentaba ante sus ojos, y, como pudo adivinar, de razón obvia: debía ser la mujer del apuesto joven. Las facciones del joven eran, especialmente para Mari desconocidas. Nunca le había visto sonreir de esta manera. Nunca con tal fuerza y amor. La luna reflejaba en aquella sonrisa la calidez del sol de la primavera, a la cual las flores y los animales responden con satisfacción. Jamás la joven mujer había visto en el muchacho un indicio de que detrás de aquella fría imágen de hierro y hielo que emanaba de su ser se hallara un corazón puro y noble, capaz de amar y sentir calor por alguien.  
El foco se apagó al mismo tiempo que el ronronear del motor desapareció, y de nuevo la luz de la luna abrigó el lugar. Ryuji se acercó confiadamente al vehículo: una motocicleta Yamaha R6 y, sobre ella, una esbelta figura delineada por la luna.  
  
**Ryuji: **Miyuki- susurró, al tiempo que acercaba su boca a la de la joven. Besóle tiernamente en los labios.-Volveré mañana temprano, no te preocupes... regresa a casa ahora, este lugar es peligroso-  
  
Miyuki movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa, mientras bajaba del vehículo. La luna acariciaba bellamente el rostro de aquella figura que serpenteaba a los ojos de Ryuji. La belleza de las facciones de la mujer que compartía su vida con la de él le cegaba a instantes, y sentía siempre el impetuoso deseo de besarle y poseerle en el lugar que se encontrase. Su cuerpo estaba finamente delineado contra el fondo del paisaje oscuro y abismal de la noche, y dejaba entrever que vestía provocativamente uns botas cortas de cuero, una falda corta y un peto de cuero. Sobre aquel conjunto usaba un abrigo largo que siempre mantenía abierto para mostrar sus atributos a la noche y a la mirada de quienes ingenuamente solo soñaban con tenerla. Sus ojos eran negras mantas que teñían de color las ventanas donde su alma se encontraba expuesta. Sus labios eran finos y límpidamente desgarrado de cuentos de hadas, como los que se postran a los principes después de cruentas batallas épicas y sangrientos enfrentamientos, a modo de recompensa. Sus miembros eran largos y cubiertos por un claro y refulgente manto de prision carnal, terminados en finos retazos de pinceles de carne sobre los cuales usaba unos guantes finamente detallados en encajes. Usaba el pelo corto, que mostraba un fulgurante brillo negro a la luz de la luna.  
  
Ryuji montó en la motocicleta, y le hizo una seña a Mari para que ella tb lo hiciese. Mari comenzó a acercarse al vehículo, algo temerosa, pues hallaba en la mirada de Miyuki un cierto recelo, al cual la segunda no prestaba interés.  
  
**Mirime: **Por mi no se preocupen, tengo asuntos que atender, Mari vete a casa con Ryuji- diciendo esto se apresura a desaparecer entre los arbustos.  
**Miyuki: **Vete, que te retrasas- dijo a la vez que comenzaba a caminar en sentido opuesto a la escena.  
  
Ryuji comenzó a mirar la luna, pero en unos instantes recordó que debía de salir a toda prisa del lugar. Encendió el motor y prosiguió a hacer tambalear los pistones. La motocicleta se puso en marcha y arrancó rápidamente, dejando atrás el lago y el lugar donde conoció Mari por primera vez la verdadera identidad del joven.

* * *

Miyuki camina a paso raudo por el bosque iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, aún sentía en sus labios aquel beso de parte de Ryuji, quien habia sido su pareja desde hace unos meses.  
Ya se veian a los lejos las mundanas luces de la ciudad cuando siente una extraña presencia, llena de rabia y sed de venganza, la chica mira en todas direcciones pero sólo se percata de un tenue destello plateado reflejado a la luz de la luna.  
Convencida de haber visto sólo una ilusion, se aleja del lugar a paso aun más rapido, sin embargo, un par de brillantes ojos llenos de ira y el reflejo de un cabello plateado frente a sus ojos la hace parar en seco.  
  
**??4: **Tienes el olor del asesino de Kagome- sacando un sable de gran tamaño- no mereces más que la muerte!!  
  
El reflejo del gran Colmillo de Acero se ve entre los arboles del oscuro bosque, al mismo tiempo que se oye un desgarrador grito. 

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

**Mari: **Y esta es la versión definitiva de el primer capítulo de Drachenblut... la verdad es que hay dos versiones de este capitulo, esta, que fue escrita por Ryuji, que esta basada en una segunda version escrita por mi :p lo que hice fue fusionarlas...nnU es q.. bueno, mirando un pequeño altar con una foto de Ryuji junto a una velita Ryuji ya no esta con nosotros u.u ****

**Mirime: **-o- No seas tan melodramática... Bueno es cierto, pero hay que agradecerle que haya ayudado (buenoooo... xD todo el capítulo original lo escribió él, pero ya que...). Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo  
****

**Mari: **¬¬ no... el original lo escribi yo... en el se baso para escribir el q se publico  
****

**Mirime: **... Cierto XD... Había olvidado ese detalle sis uu. A la otra a ver si me matas ¬o¬ ****

**Mari: **¬¬ ggrrr en fin... le damos las gracias a Ryuji por dejarnos manejar su version de la historia y por dejarnos seguir usandolo... perdon.. seguir usando a su personaje nnU un gran beso y un abrazote...y ... y... (cara babosa de mari)  
****

**Mirime: **-o- Heeey... que no quiero ahogarme.  
****

**Mari: **-.o ups.. perdon... que no iba a venir Ryuji?? esta parte al menos tiene algo suyooo... deberia hablar aqui tb :p

**Mirime: **sí es cierto... :p dedica unas palabras a los lectores.  
****

**Mari: **(grito) Ryu-chaaaaaaaaan Where are you??

**Mirime: **-o- tenias que gritar?  
****

**Mari: **.. perdoon... es q... (mas fuerte) RYU-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!  
****

**Mirime: **XoX cr...creo que ahi viene... al fin.  
****

**Mari: **n-n siii coriendo y lanzandose sobre Ryuji Ryu-chan!!!! aaaiiii!!! ToT pense q no vendrias!! neko malo!! ahora di algo para nuestros lectores  
****

**Ryuji: **jeje... bueno... como me piden que les dedique algo, ahi les va: la ultima parte la hicieron sin mi permiso... esa no me la sabía... además de que en too caso me cambiaron el estilo de narracion de la wea de fic... en too caso está bueno, pero quiero aclarar que a fin de cuentas el que escribió el capítulo fui yo... pa qué andamos con weas, si al final el que se dio el pajazo narrativo fui yo xD, Ya oh... las dejo, cuidense... sigan usando a mi personaje si les place, pero no le cambien la personalidad n-nU

**Mari: **no te preocupes, seguirá tan kawaii como siempre.... un momento... ¬¬ tonces q wea leiste en sta lucia??? eso lo escribi YO! (a no ser que no te acuerdes de eso.... laalala) y no he cambiado nada del estilo... COPIE Y PEGUE!  
****

**Ryuji: **fue un bosquejo bastante básico de fic... diálogos en letra 20 y con una linea en blanco entre cada una, además de que no había mucha descripción... además de que yo no puse diálogos como en una obra de teatro, con dos puntos y todo, sino que fue como narrativa indirecta libre ****

**Mari: **ggrrr ¬¬  
****

**Mirime: **-o- ya...deja de alegar y demos por terminado el capítulo para cabecear en el otro sis.  
****

**Mari: **ggrrrr ¬¬  
****

**Ryuji: **ya, ya ((kiss)a mari)  
****

**Mari: **o.o (roja) ****

**Ryuji: **además de que hasta emoticones tenía! xDD ****

**Mari: **o.o (muy roja) Mirime: -o- ya terminaron?

**Mari: **XoX (desmayada)  
****

**Mirime: **... eso lo tomo como un si xD ****

**Ryuji: **sera mejor q me vaya xD bye bye... nos vemos Mari (kiss)  
****

**Mirime: **uuuu esta bien... creo que tb es hora q nosotras nos vayamos despidiendo no sis?  
****

**Mari: **baai.. o pq... siempre me hace esto... no puedo enojarme con el... . crees q todo lo arreglas con besos?? ahh?  
****

**Mirime: **.... ya..dejen esas peleas para el privado ¬o¬ ****

**Mari: **o.o donde se metio?  
****

**Mirime: **xD se fue hace rato... y nosotras tb... asi que nos vemos en la prox actualizacion ... y no olvideeen... precionen el botoncito de abajo q dice review...

**Mari: **nooo no se vale!!! Ryujiiiiii me las vas a pagaaar!!! ..... -o- que va... nunca pierde... dejen review...  
  
**_Fin del cap_**

* * *

PD: **Mari: **¬¬ sin su permiso??? que se cree el brea?? q agradezca que no le hice la cruz cuando...  
****

**Mirime: **¬o¬ yaaa siiiis!!!!


End file.
